1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of recreational board games and more particularly to an apparatus and method for innovative play of domino playing pieces.
2. The Background Art
Numerous games utilizing dominoes have been enjoyed by many as pleasant recreational past times. Such games enjoy the benefit of being simple to play, requiring an element of chance, while still having a degree of mental concentration. For generations domino games have provided opportunities for social and family interaction.
The basic concept of domino games is to eliminate or reduce the number of dominos that a player has in the player's possession by matching them to dominoes previously laid. Several dominoes are thereby linked to one another as players take turns to match their respective dominoes. Typically, only dominoes on the beginning or end of a domino string may be matched. However, in other variations intermediate dominoes may be matched. In yet other variations, a plurality of domino strings may be created. Typically, players are not able to dictate which strings of dominos may be utilized by other players.
It is an object of the invention to provide an added element of player involvement by allowing players the opportunity to control playability of certain domino strings.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a domino game with visual indicators of playable domino strings to facilitate game play.
Such an invention is disclosed and claimed herein.